<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victorious Vacation by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670944">Victorious Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666'>The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jason is Romantic, Jason is a Dork, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is (slightly) meddlesome. What else is new?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent (referenced), Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victorious Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dick, Tim and I are getting a divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick’s jaw dropped at the sudden announcement and he whipped his head up to stare at Jason, interrogating, “What? Why? What happened? You guys were so happy last time I saw you!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Dick could work himself into a full heart attack, however, Tim interrupted, lightly elbowing Jason in the ribs and soothing, “Calm down, Dick, he’s not serious. Jay’s just being a sap.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick looked between the two, wondering what they were talking about, and Jason stated, “I want to divorce him so that I can propose again and marry him again and have another wedding. And, y’know, another <em>honeymoon</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason wiggled his eyebrows at that and Dick made a face as Jason’s arm slid behind Tim’s back. Seconds later, Tim gave a surprised little yelp and jumped forward, swatting at Jason even as he laughed. Then Tim settled back against Jason’s side, chiming in, “I pointed out that we could always have a honeymoon without the divorce stuff, but apparently that’s not ‘romantic enough’.”</p><p> </p><p>He even did the little air quotes at that, earning another pinch to the butt as Jason argued, “It’s not! Then it’s just a vacation!”</p><p> </p><p>Dick rolled his eyes, wondering why everyone assumed <em>he</em> was the romantic one in the family when Jason was pulling shit like this, then, at Tim’s pleading look, pointed out, “Vacations can be pretty romantic when you do them right. Unless you think you can’t pull off a romantic vacation without it being your honeymoon, Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiled to himself as Jason’s competitive instincts flared to life, then, knowing exactly how to give Jason that little extra push over the edge, delivered the killing blow:</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, Bruce has managed to do some pretty romantic trips with Clark and they’re not even married yet. And come on, if <em>Bruce</em> can do it…”</p><p> </p><p>And there it was, all the signs that Dick had won. Jason’s eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared, and his lips were pressed in a firm line, metaphorical hackles raised high. Even the implication that Bruce could do something made Jason’s competitive side go into overdrive with the desire to do it better. A simplistic manipulation tactic, Dick would admit, but effective nonetheless. Tim looked both relieved and exasperated and Jason stated, “I need to start planning. Baby Bird, I’m gonna take you on the most romantic fucking vacation the world has ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Jason was up and leaving and Tim turned to watch him go, stating calmly, “You know, times like these make me convinced that you hate me, Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick gave Tim an offended look, but couldn’t hold back his laughter as he answered, “It won’t be that bad, Timmy! He loves you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, shooting back, “You invoked his competitive instincts using <em>Bruce</em>, Dick. I’m going to die from the romance and it’s going to be your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick just smiled and ruffled Tim’s hair, teasing, “At least I didn’t mention Ra’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>